


Mending The Heart

by mistyj



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anime, Cheesy, Dances, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Heartbreak, Heavens - Freeform, Music, Puppies, Quartet Night - Freeform, Romance, Starish - Freeform, Utapri - Freeform, XReader, ichinosetokiya, ittokiotoya, jingujiren, nanamiharuka, whowillwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyj/pseuds/mistyj
Summary: After Nanami Haruka chooses to end up with Ichinose Tokiya and Shining Saotome accepts their relationship together, the rest of the group of STARISH are in a huge state of shock. Most of all, they're heartbroken. But what other choice did they have but to move on?The very day this happens, you happen to be walking across the street where you awkwardly encounter a sniffling Otoya. And a more serious than usual Ren. Already aware of who these two idols are, you try your best to cheer them up, and after a bunch of attempts both boys eventually warm up and accept your kindness.Luckily enough, you receive the opportunity to meet again, but after getting to know them better it definitely catches you off guard when they both fall for you.But who will you choose — the sexy flirt or the adorable redhead?Honestly, the decision will be the death of you![Jinguji Ren x Reader x Ittoki Otoya]





	1. Heartbroken

「 Your POV 」 

You would have never believed you'd be in this type of situation. 

You on the floor, some random redhead's body awkwardly crushing your own, their face implanted in the crook of your neck. You being unable to breathe properly no matter how much you wanted to, and the cold snow from beneath your body only making matters worse. 

Yeah, you were in _that _kind of mess.__

__The only plus side to this whole ordeal was that there were no passers-by around to gawk and potentially take a picture of this nerve-wracking situation, but even if there were, if it meant you being freed from this person's takedown, you'd happily accept it.  
Well, Ittoki Otoya was crushing your very own body. THE Ittoki Otoya from the famous band STARISH. Unbelievable, right? _ _

__If it weren't for the fact that your lungs felt as if they were flattening, you probably would've fangirled away to your heart's content._ _

__"U-um," you croaked, squirming around for liberation. For somebody who tripped and fell on top of you, he sure didn't find the necessity to get off as quick as he could. "C-can y-you. . . ?"_ _

__"Ikki?"_ _

__You weren't expecting somebody to be around your vicinity, but when the person yanked the boy off of your dear body, you were thankful. Lurching upright, you inhaled and exhaled in an attempt to regain your breath._ _

__"Ikki, what are you doing?" a sigh left the owner of the voice and you looked forward to see who it was._ _

__You definitely weren't anticipating Jinguji Ren to be standing there in all his glory._ _

__Shaking his head, Ren properly assisted a snuffling Otoya to his feet. "You run away, and here's where you are, pinning down this lady. . ."_ _

__His eyes flickered to you for a brief second. He stepped forward, holding up a helping hand._ _

__"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice reflecting his concern. But you were more transfixed on his face; he was so much more handsome in person than on the TV screens you'd watch him on._ _

__Feeling a tad embarrassed, you gratefully accept his hand, and he steadied you back onto your feet._ _

__"I apologize," he said, bobbing his head and gripping a puffy-eyed Otoya by the shoulder. "He's just a little down today."_ _

__Yeah, it was clear to you. Ittoki Otoya was always smiling whenever you saw him. It was his trademark, and it was definitely the cutest smile ever, too. Seeing him sad like this actually hurt your heart much more than you'd wanted it too._ _

__"Aren't you down too, Ren?" Otoya sniffled, rubbing at his eyes._ _

__Ren, in response, cracked a wry smile. Though, it was solemnity that had masked over most of his face. "Because of Icchi?" he said rhetorically. "That guy really is lucky. I can't say I wasn't entirely expecting it, though, if that's why you're trying to say. I think we all were trying to be oblivious to it, but the Lady's made it clear from the beginning."_ _

__Otoya frowned even more. "But still. . ." He looked about ready to cry again. "Nanami—"_ _

__Ren cut him off, "Now, now, let's try not to get all depressed around this pretty lady." He faced you, his fake smile shifting to warmer one. "I apologize for snatching the time out of your day for something like this. I'd like to take you out for something as compensation, but—"_ _

__"Then allow me," you quickly interjected. Ren looked caught off guard, but that didn't stop you. "I was just headed to a new cafe that recently opened up—there's an extraordinary flower garden and the food there, the curry in particular, is especially tasty. You won't be disappointed." Darting your eyes from an intrigued Ren to a wide-eyed Otoya, you offered him the smile he clearly couldn't. "You both should come. It'd cheer you up."_ _

__You were being quite bold, you admitted. But you couldn't help it—it was a dream of yours to be standing before two of your favourite idols. You were so used to seeing them smile on TV, and the broadcasts they appeared on were always so entertaining. Plus, their singing was off the charts, too. Though, that was exactly why it was difficult for you to fathom why they were so down in the dumps today. Regardless of if something happened or not, you just wanted to ensure they were fine, and possibly even bring a genuine smile back onto their faces._ _

__"Lady. . ." Ren began after a while. He paused, as if searching for a way to identify you._ _

__You immediately introduced yourself, "I'm (First Name, Last Name). It's a pleasure to meet you."_ _

__Ren cracked a soft smile. "I apologize for being rude. I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? I'm Jinguji Ren. And this is—"_ _

__"Ittoki Otoya," the redhead spoke for himself, tentatively meeting your (E/C) eyes._ _

__You smiled a bit. Although you wanted to tell them that you were already aware, being the huge, obsessed fan that you were, but you mostly didn't want to scare them off. Just let them believe you were normal for long as you could. . . ._ _

__"Thank you, Lady," Ren said with a suave smile. "Then, we'll gladly take you up on that offer."_ _

__"Ren, are you sure?" Otoya quickly said. "We have a meeting—"_ _

__Ren dismissively nodded his head. "I really don't want to think of the music industry at the moment." He sent you a wink. "Besides, I'd really like to check out those flowerbeds this Lady has mentioned."_ _

__Your insides melted. Oh, jeez. Jinguji Ren just winked at you!_ _

__With all eyes on Otoya for the final verdict, it was seconds later that he pursed his lips together and submissively dropped his head. "I guess curry sounds good now, too. . . ."_ _

__His pout is so cute. . . you sighed. Once you came to terms with what you were doing, you mentally berated yourself into giving in to your fangirl thoughts. Get yourself together, (First Name)!_ _

__"Great, then it's settled," Ren finalized. "Let's go."_ _

__Walking up to you, he rested his arm around your shoulder, the gesture only succeeding in making you a squealing mess on the inside. He was touching you! And wait, they agreed to come with you, didn't they? Would that be considered a. . . date? You swooned at the idea. Someone should save you now before you lost any more of your sanity than you already had._ _

__"Show us the way there, (Last Name)," Otoya said, joining you at your side, the corners of his lips finally tipping up a bit._ _

__You truly felt faint. But, holding up your composure the best you could, you stiffly bobbed your head. Putting on your best smile, you started down the road, leading them in the direction of the cafe._ _

__"I-It's this way."_ _

__*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ _

__"No way, you're a music arranger, (Last Name)?"_ _

__Otoya was gawking at you from across the table despite his mouth full of curry. The three of you had chosen a booth towards the back of this cafe and fortunately it wasn't very crowded this time of the day leading to a good sense of privacy._ _

__Ren from beside the redhead who had settled on a cup of tea let out a short whistle. "Wow, that's definitely incredible," he praised._ _

__"N-not really," you told them with a weak laugh. "I've just started out in the business and I haven't even received my first assignment yet; I've still got a long way to go."_ _

__"Don't downgrade yourself as the such," Ren refuted, extending out a rose to you that he had picked up from the vase resting on the table. "I'm sure someone such as yourself has the talent to back up her pretty looks."_ _

__Almost as if in a daze, you accepted the flower from Ren. You were already aware that the guy was known for his flirtatious attitude and was always waving his moves on any girl he could find but for some reason this handsome idol still possessed your affection. Otoya, too, despite them being vastly different. Ren aside, Otoya was the more optimistic one and the epitome that basically led STARISH along._ _

__No matter how much you attempted to wrap your mind around the fact that these famous idols were seated before you now, and were sharing a meal with them, you simply couldn't. Were you dreaming? Discreetly peering at your arm, you caught sight of the pinch marks already visible on your skin. You pinched yourself once more for good measure but when you returned your gaze back onto the space before you, they were still there. Yup, it wasn't a dream. . . ._ _

__Finishing the last bit of his curry that he had elatedly ate, Otoya suddenly gained a look of seriousness. Leaning over the table a little, Otoya gestured you closer to him and in confusion, you relented. After getting as near as you possibly could, Otoya covered his mouth with his hand and whispered, "(Last Name), don't freak out here, but Ren and I are actually a part of a famous group called STARISH."_ _

__Otoya's confession startled you a bit, mainly because he had seemed so cautious as he told you the fact. Drawing away from each other, you met an amused Ren's eyes who simply shrugged, as if used to his bandmates' obliviousness by now.  
He placed a hand onto Otoya's shoulder. "Ikki, I'm sure the Lady has already pieced that information together." _ _

__Otoya's head jerked his way, eyes widening from behind his fake glasses. "Huh? Really?"_ _

__His head snapped in your direction again and with an awkward smile, you nodded your head. "Um, yeah. I figured it out earlier."_ _

__Fiddling with his scarf and pulling his glasses to the bridge of his nose, Ren sent you a wink. "This disguise of mine wasn't enough to hide my good looks, huh?"_ _

__You were tempted to reply with a dreamy 'no' but held yourself back at the last second. Instead, you shook your head and attempted to maintain your cool the best you possibly could. But wow was this all so hard._ _

__"So, you're already aware of STARISH, (Last Name)?" Otoya inquired with his head cocked to the side._ _

__"Yeah. You guys are really famous," you responded, (E/C) eyes gaining a twinkle. "And you guys even beat HE★VENS and QUARTET★NIGHT and got to perform at the Triple S! Your performance that day was amazing by the way! I absolutely adore 'We Are ST★RISH'!"_ _

__You hadn't realized how high your voice had gotten until the final words left your mouth. When it finally settled in, you grew bashful and quickly peeked around to make sure nobody had heard. Thankfully the few customers that were present were too occupied stuffing their faces with the delicious desert this cafe served._ _

__"Oho, so we have ourselves a little fan," Ren drawled with that suave smile of his poking into his cheeks._ _

__You sheepishly dropped your head. "Guilty as charged."_ _

__"No way, that's incredible!" Otoya said, beaming. "Thank you for supporting us!"_ _

__"But knowing that leaves me with two questions," Ren said, electrifying blue eyes connecting with yours. "Firstly, I'm really curious to know which one of us is our Lady's favourite."_ _

__"Hey, Ren," Otoya started but Ren's focus was entirely fixated upon you._ _

__Your favourite? From STARISH? But you liked them all. Well, if he was asking for favourite favourite, obviously these two definitely were and always had been for you._ _

__But seriously, why did the gorgeous man himself have to ask you such a question? This entire predicament was already making you freak out inside and— When the sound of your voice reached your ears, echoing your thoughts word for word, you automatically gasped, lurching up in your seat. "Oh my gosh," you whispered, heart spiking a mile per minute in your chest, "did I just say that out loud?"_ _

__A chuckle originating from Ren filled the air, answering the question for you and leaving you utterly flustered. You couldn't believe you had done that to yourself. Where was a hole to burrow into when you needed one?_ _

__"So, we're both loved equally?" Ren said, nudging Otoya as he did. "I apologize for putting you on the spot like that, Lady. But, if we're both your favourites, is that the reason why you invited us out here like this?"_ _

__It didn't take a magician to figure out that hidden behind Ren's smile and voice was obvious displeasure. "O-oh, no way," you refuted. "I didn't have any ulterior motives like wanting to be alone with you two or anything—" Stop right there, (First Name). Stop and try again in a less misleading way this time. "U-uh, you two just looked a little down today so I hoped to cheer you up. If you were actually busy, I apologize for taking your time away like this."_ _

__Almost as soon as the words left your mouth, the tension around you had thickened. Despite their spirits lifting after arriving at this small cafe, the two of them had resurfaced their sombre moods from earlier—Otoya even looked ready enough to tear up again._ _

__Seeing this filled you with overwhelming confusion. What could have possibly brought down their moods so drastically? You didn't want to be pushy and ask, but at the same time the questions bubbling within yourself were killing you._ _

__"Did. . . something happen with STARISH?" You sucked in your breath after uttering what you did. You carefully observed Otoya and Ren's reactions, and they definitely had grown more strained._ _

__"I'm. . ." Ren began, running his finger through his strands of long, orange hair, "glad you support our group, Lady, but even I don't know if what happened this morning was good for our group or not."_ _

__Your heartbeat grew unsteady in your ears. "No way. . . Are you breaking up?"_ _

__Otoya began to sniffle, dropping his head as he moped. Your heart stopping could've given you a heart attack._ _

__"W-wait— y-you're kidding!" you shouted. You didn't care if it had brought the attention of the other customers in that moment. They had to be kidding you! STARISH couldn't disband!_ _

__"I don't believe we're the type of disband over a trivial matter like this," Ren started, his voice low, "but it really will hit us eventually. Even now, neither Ikki and I, and I'm sure the rest of those guys want to go anywhere near the Shining Agency at the moment."_ _

__"Jinguji-san. . . but why?" you inquired._ _

__Raising his head up a little, Ren flashed you a tight-lipped smile. "Losing the girl you love to one of your best friends hurts more than we thought it would've."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So that's the first chapter!
> 
> The plot may seem odd but it's because I wanted to write something I haven't read, so why not. If you're not a TokiyaxHaruka shipper, that is a-OK. I'm not either. I'm just choosing this kinda shipping to spice it up since I've wondered what would actually happen if Haruka did end up with someone. Frankly, the possibilities are endless and it's exciting to think about.
> 
> Clearly this is basically a character x reader x character book. I've never done any of the like, but I'm willing to try! If there's any feedback you guys have about them if you've touched on the such before, I'd appreciate hearing them!
> 
> That said, I really hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for checking this out!


	2. Collison

「 Your POV 」

       "(First Name)! Are you listening to me?"

        Waking up from your reverie, your head turned towards your closest friend. They were wearing such an exasperated expression on their face as they groaned, extending out the drink you requested towards you.

         "There you go, (Name of Favourite Drink)." Your closest friend shook their head at you as they drank theirs, taking a seat on one of the vacant benches in the small building you were in. "You've been in a daze since last weekend," they pointed out. "Did something happen?"

         You resisted the frown threatening to tug down your lips at the mention. Taking a leisure sip of the beverage, you coolly said, "Nothing did."

         Your closest friend wore a dubious look on their face. It wasn't long before you felt uncomfortable under their scrutinizing gaze.

         "I'm fine, (Name), I'm just thinking about stuff," you assured them.

        "Stuff, huh?" they drawled, sourly glancing at your device rested upon your lap. "Is this 'stuff' related to the fact that you have a picture of you, Jinguji Ren and Ittoki Otoya as your background wallpaper?"

          You flinched and hurriedly fiddled for your device. "What? No!"

          "Let me see!"

         Before you could dare stop them, they'd already swooped in and plucked it right out of your hands. 

         You were stuck watching awkwardly as they took a good glimpse of the background photo of you and a smiling Ren and Otoya—a picture you had requested before their departure that day. But to think your closet friend had caught sight of it. . . !

          "Oh, wow," they said, wide-eyed as they stared at the picture. "This isn't cropped. _Wait— _you really met two members of ST★RISH? And you didn't tell me?"__

__You slipped your possession out of their hand only to briefly peek at the picture yourself. "I-I didn't? Sorry, I thought I did."_ _

__"(First Name), why aren't you freaking out a little more? This is crazy!" they said with a clear shine in their eyes. "Almost as crazy as you getting to help groups at the Shining Agency! The President of that agency literally scouted you this morning!"_ _

__I know, you wanted to tell them. But, you couldn't exactly find the news to be celebratory. As crazy as the surprise this morning was—you being called in by the President of your no-name industry to find Shining Saotome asking for your help—it was beyond your wildest dreams. Though, you also were aware what other groups were acquainted with the Shining Agency._ _

__More specifically the group you had heard was going through turmoil by Jinguji Ren days earlier. And as if to prove his words true, all of STARISH's performances had been unexpectedly cancelled until further notice, and nobody had heard from them since. The news had swept over almost all of Japan, and just rerunning that afternoon of your encounter in your head only managed to worsen your mood._ _

__Was STARISH really going to break up? But for what reason? Ren said something about a girl. . . Anxiously, you wrung your wrists. What exactly did he mean?_ _

__"(First Name)?"_ _

__You immediately snapped away from your thoughts to find a frown settled upon your friend's lips._ _

__"Look, I don't know what might've happened, but you don't have to keep it all to yourself, you know."_ _

__You nodded your head with a grateful smile. "I know."_ _

__Returning one of their own, they rose to their feet. "I have to get going now but it was fun meeting up like this."_ _

__You stood as well, meeting their eyes with sudden guilt. "Sorry, (Name). I made this meet-up such a drag."_ _

__"Don't worry about it." They shrugged it aside. "You're headed to that Master Course building, aren't you? Good luck."_ _

__Your gut clenched a bit in remembrance. "I have a feeling I'm going to need that," you murmured to yourself._ _

__"I'd imagine," your friend laughed. "You may be able to meet STARISH and QUARTET★NIGHT; figure out why they've suddenly gone so quiet."_ _

__"Yeah. . ."_ _

__They jostled your arm. "C'mon, I know you can do it, (First Name). Be the fangirl that you are and enjoy every minute of those handsome idols' living and breathing in the same building you'll be in. Imagine all the opportunities you'll have to take some drool-worthy pictures for me. I know you want some, too."_ _

__Gripping onto the area they had softly nudged, you produced a hearty laugh. "But of course," you played along as a grin pinned your mouth up. "Encountering countless of hot, talented bishies all day—maybe I'll even get to be the main character of my own harem."_ _

__*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ _

__Stepping up to the large building of the Master Course, your heart was pounding like a drill in your chest. You were nervous—utterly. But more so, there was a tiny tug in your chest that proved your excitement. In only a short while, you would be able to meet your beloved idols. Just imagining that. . ._ _

__You quickly shook your head to rid you of your forming thoughts. As much fun as daydreaming the possibilities were, it was probably better to actually enter the building and make those dreams become a reality._ _

__Swallowing hard, you reached for the door handle. Shining Saotome had told you this morning to simply enter when you arrived and Nanami Haruka would be waiting to greet you._ _

__You twisted the knob, sure of that plan, but right as you did the door came swinging towards you. You lurched away in time for it to skim your face and your neck jerked up/down to find the owner._ _

__When his awing jade green eyes met yours, you went still. Your mouth fell considerably as the tanned male turned your way, eyelids rising in the act. A grey t-shirt framed his body, clinging tight enough to bring the shape of his abs to light, and he also wore a pair of black jeans and polished sneakers. His dark hair was mousy, strands clinging to his forehead, but it only seemed to add to the entirely of his cryptic aura._ _

__Regardless, it was a fact nonetheless that your mind had gone completely gaga._ _

__Holy smokes. It was Aijima Cecil. THE Aijima Cecil from STARISH. And holy glob was he gorgeous!_ _

__"Are you perhaps lost?" Cecil opened his mouth to ask, his hand unlatching his blue amulet and resting by his side._ _

__"Oh, no. I. . . guess you could say I'm new to the Master Course," you responded._ _

__"New?" Cecil's countenance had lifted to a more interested look. "The President didn't mention we'd be having new kouhais."_ _

__"U-um, I'm not a kouhai (underclassman)," you quickly enlightened him. "I'm a music arranger. (Last Name, First Name). I'm supposed to be working with the groups at the agency—particularly STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT."_ _

__The words that left your mouth sounded as incredulously as they did when they were in your head. Regardless, the news seemed to light a fire inside of Cecil and a warm smile settled upon his face._ _

__"It's very nice to meet you then. I'm—"_ _

__"Aijima Cecil—I know," you cut him off with a grin. "The 'A' in STARISH."_ _

__Cecil's eyes crinkled as he laughed. "You're familiar with us then?"_ _

__"A bit," you admitted. More like, a lot. But he didn't need to know you were a fan yet._ _

__To your surprise, Cecil reached over, scooping up your hand in his. Your heart practically dropped to your gut when he brought his lips to the back of your hand, leaving a kiss._ _

__Cecil winked, drawing away from you. "I hope to work along well with you then, my princess, (Last Name)."_ _

__"Excuse me."_ _

__You released a breathless sigh before training your gaze away onto the owner of the unexpectedly curt voice. Almost immediately, your eyes nearly bulged from their sockets to find that it was Ichinose Tokiya—dark blue hair and similar coloured eyes moving from you to Cecil._ _

__His mouth was formed in a tight line as he gestured to the small gap between you two and his necessity to slip through to get inside. He was almost as handsome as you'd imagined—no, more, even. Though, before you could even have the opportunity to gape like you had done for Cecil, it caught you off guard to see the glare the said male was already wearing towards Tokiya._ _

__Puzzled, your gaze darted to see the hostility radiating from Cecil and a stoic Tokiya who didn't seem to mind it at all._ _

__"May I please get through?" Tokiya reiterated once more._ _

__"I don't know if I should let you," Cecil spoke, accent clear as he did. "Where do you plan on going?"_ _

__"Wherever I go is none of your business," Tokiya responded._ _

__When he snapped his eyes your way, you stumbled backwards. Tokiya sighed as he slipped past the two of you and in through the doors. A stiff tension in the air lingered after his departure, making it difficult for you to find your voice._ _

__Cecil didn't look pleased. Small traces of wistfulness remained on his face and something in your heart clenched. Something strange was going on with STARISH._ _

__You knew for sure that the seven members did get along off camera, and weren't putting on a facade for the fans. That's why you knew something had happened to have made things so tense like this._ _

__But what?_ _

__"No way! Is that you, (Last Name)?"_ _

__Your spirits instantly rose at the sight of the redhead who was beaming from ear to ear, waving as he jogged down the pathway. Behind him followed Ren and Syo, who both appeared equally interested._ _

__"What are you doing here?" Otoya demanded once he reached you, grinning from ear to ear._ _

__"Did our Lady follow us here?" Ren said as well, a suave smirk dancing on his lips._ _

__"The President of this agency scouted me," you answered. "I'll be working with various groups here, starting with yours."_ _

__"Wow!" Otoya cheered at the news, ruby eyes glimmering. "You're our music arranger?"_ _

__"To be scouted by the President himself, you must really be as talented as I deemed," Ren agreed. He winked. "Now we can have the excuse to spend more time together."_ _

__"Wait. Ren, Otoya, you know her?" Cecil asked in confusion, his hostility from earlier disappearing. You guessed things must've been fine between the four of them._ _

__Ren swung his arm around your shoulder. "We luckily had the opportunity to meet earlier this week."_ _

__Otoya who paid a short glance at Ren's actions seemed to frown the slightest bit. He went on to push him away from you, warding him off like a puppy. You smiled at his gesture but it was promptly casted aside with yet another heart-stopping wink from Ren._ _

__"Earlier this week?" Syo repeated, his lips downturned the slightest as his cerulean eyes fell onto you. Strands of his hair was held back by his trademark barrettes, leaving his left bangs to fall over his face. He was dressed rather fashionably as well, considering his fancy for the such. "The name's Kurusu Syo, if you weren't already aware."_ _

__You weren't quite expecting his straightforwardness. "I'm (Last Name, First Name)," you introduced. "Nice to meet you, Kurusu-san."_ _

__You noticed that Syo appeared somewhat dissatisfied at the way you addressed him, but he didn't say anything._ _

__"What's this, Munchkin?" Ren drawled with a chuckle. "You're not going to tell her to call you 'Syo' like you usually tell other people?"_ _

__At the mention, Syo broke out into a wry smile. "She can call me whatever she wants. We're not getting close anyway." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Syo advanced towards the building, calling out, "And don't call me 'Munchkin'!" before disappearing from our sights._ _

__A thick blanket of awkwardness took over and you were left timid as you turned towards the three males._ _

__"Tsk, tsk," Ren said with the shake of his head. "The guy shouldn't take out his bitterness on other people."_ _

__"Bitterness?" you couldn't help but ask._ _

__In response, Otoya only flashed you a smile. "(Last Name), you just got here, right? Come inside, we'll introduce you to the others."_ _

__Despite your lingering questions, you bobbed your head. "I actually have something to discuss with Nanami Haruka. She's in today, right?"_ _

__Involuntarily, the three flinched._ _

__"N-Nanami? You have to see Nanami? Why?" Otoya stuttered._ _

__"I have to figure out which songs she's finished composing so I can arrange them. . . ?"_ _

__"More importantly, Lady," Ren spoke after clearing his throat, "How about we give you a tour of the place first? We can find the Little Lamb later."_ _

__"Why?" It was a question you dearly wanted to ask, but you knew not to. Were they avoiding Nanami Haruka. . . ?_ _

__Bringing your brows together, you allowed Ren to steer you into the building, followed by a fake cheery Otoya and silent Cecil._ _

__It must've been when you turned the first corridor that you heard a holler._ _

__"(Last Name)-san! You're here! I was just coming to greet you!" The clacking of heels rushed in from ahead until a girl with orange hair arrived to a stop in front of you. She was grinning from ear to ear, her forest coloured eyes meeting yours. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Nanami Haruka, STARISH's composer."_ _


End file.
